ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Cutter (Series) (Emgaltan)
Ultraman Cutter is a series about Ultraman Whatever. Okay not really, but you should be able to guess that it's about Emgaltan's Cutter. Premise After being trapped in Europa for a long time, Ultraman Cutter finally gives into his fate. The moon is suddenly blown apart by a rocket from Planet Earth which allows him to be free. He goes to the planet to see who freed him. Meanwhile on Earth, a man is fired from his job for accidently blowing up Europa with an experimental rocket. He meets Cutter the next night as the news begins to clamor about giant monsters (Uncotabladon) falling from sky. They team up and beat them with Cutter taking the man as a host for Earth. Through out the series they fight various parodies to the death. Kaiju/ Seijin roster Pretty Much Main Characters *Bob *Ultraman Cutter *Larry *Lory Some Not-So-Bad Guys *Ellagai *One Kick Leo *Segan *Emperor Galtan *Bullmark Eleking Very Bad Guys *Uncotabladon *Slaplar *Rad King **Rad King II *Alien Doot *Dootmons *Lagan *Takkong *Zegan *Alien Methilas *The Kracken *Yeedon *WOAH Beasts **WOAH King ***Shining WOAH King ****Super Shining Chaos Fancy WOAH King **WOAH Gudon **WOAHgon ***WOAHgon II **WOAHdras **WOAHmora II **WOAH Killer **Armored WOAHness *Sea Dragon Leviathan *Whow *Pundon *Weapunizer *Silence The Goldon *Alien Politis *Donalus Trumpler *Make America Great Again Tanothor *Make America Great Again Zeppandon *Daosroids **OKL **W ***W II **UUU **V **ZDD *Sadfish **Maga-Sadfish **Magamaga Arch Sadfish *Parody Killer *Bullmark Beasts **Bullmark Banila **Bullmark King Bockle **Bullmark Barabas *Devourer Of Gods *The Silence *Screamermons I am open to more ideas. Really Super Seriously Unhappy Very Bad Guys *Alien Caffeine *Alien Detton *Detton **Detton II ***Chaos Detton II *Chaos Heckler **Revived Chaos Heckler **Chaos Gabara **Chaos Whow **Chaos Detton II **Chaos Ellagai *Evil Ultraman King *Malicious Bullmark Eleking *Ultraman Dao Parody Generals *Queen Carlos IIX *Ultra Astro Godzilla *Copzol *Chimera Of 4 **WOAHmera Of 4 **Grimmera Of 4 **Chimerobot Of 4 **Giga Chimera Of 4 *Plantatar OP Clone Monsters *Ultraga *Overpoweredmons *Clone Hyper Muteki *Clone Malicious Bullmark Eleking *Clone DX Zegan *Clone Ellagai *Clone SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA *Clone X-Plus Femigon *Clone Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan Final Bosses *Malicious Bullmark Eleking *Ultraman Dao *Malicious Daoloking **Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan ***Clone Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan **Neo EX Chaos Hyper Vict Cyber Mecha Malicious Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Beyond God 4 Green Full Power Anger Third Grade Hyper Annonymous Sad Magata no EX Super Hyper Arch Giga Armored Grand Chaos Five Jumbo Emperor King Vict Supreme Hyper Demonic Ruinous Space Cluster Kaiser Neo Ultimate Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Strong Corona Luna Miracle Eclipse Flash Multi Power Burning Brave Sky Brave Exceed Super Hyper Mega Ultra MAGA Grimm Whoawh Kingmera Maga Magata no MagaMaga MagatanothoArch UltraCommunist Fedorald Trumpler Zettorelialugimerukillerzoargonyrangreezaigorickserkmaeldeuronimonszogueiblood of Malicious Intent, Chaos, Calamity, Death, Evil, Fire, Speed, Thunder, and Lightning Darkness Spectre Neo Zero Beyond Beyond Beyond Of Eight Muteki Eleking Fish with Very Long De Arms the Extreme Complete Daosomeness Sparkling Cosmic Muteki Mugen Darkness Infinity Legendary Alpha Saga Origin Trinity Knight Supreme X V30 ALTER Episodes Trivia *This is another weird idea. Category:Emgaltan Category:Parody Ultra Series